Sweet Dreams, My Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kurumi and her sisters share the same bed and have a good-night sleep together. Threesome Yuri one-shot.


**Sweet Dreams, My Sisters**

 **Pairing: Kurumi x Saki x Karinka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steel Angel Kurumi or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Steel Angel Kurumi fanfic! Now, I can kind of understand that this franchise is somewhat underrated and all, but I don't care. I really, really wanted to write a fanfic for this for a long time and now I am~! Also, I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for introducing me to this, well, the second season that is~! I've looked it up before, but didn't watch it until he mentioned something about Yuri in the second season. So, I did and I loved it. ;) So, yes. To be honest, I immediately got into the second season and watched it first.**

 **So, please enjoy everyone~!**

"Wait a minute," Karinka puts her hands on her hips as she stares at a large bed in front of her. "Why is there only one bed in this room?"

"I don't know, but I guess we're lucky~!" Kurumi says, cheerfully. "We're living together, after all!"

"I know, but I never expected this!"

Saki smiles as she hugs her pink haired older sister. "It's so nice to sleep with the one I love. My dream has finally come true."

"Hey!" the blonde shouts as she points her finger at her. "Kurumi's my girlfriend, too, you know! Learn to share for once!"

"I can't help it," Saki says, softly as she nuzzles her head against Kurumi's body. "She's so warm."

"What did I tell you not to do those kinds of things!?" Karinka shouts.

Kurumi just giggles. "Don't worry. You two know that I love you. So, stop fighting and get into bed."

Saki and Karinka nod as they begin to crawl into bed with Kurumi in the middle. It's been 3 years since the three Steel Angels became girlfriends. And their lives are as wonderful as ever. Saki had the courage to tell her feelings to Kurumi first since she had loved her sister the most. Kurumi slowly accepted her feelings and the two became a couple. But soon, after Karinka realized her feelings for her older sister, she also came out to Kurumi. The pink haired Steel Angel found it hard for the blonde to have feelings for her despite her having an attitude problem and not being honest with herself. However, Kurumi let it slide and accepted Karinka's feelings. The Steel Angels officially became a threesome pair and went on plenty of dates while they are not busy saving the world. Soon, 3 years have passed and the girls are now living together in an apartment.

Pretty soon, when everyone is in bed, Saki goes ahead to turn off the lights and the girls lie next to each other. Saki immediately snuggles close to her girlfriend with her arms wrapped around her arm and sighs with bliss.

"Good night, Sis," Saki whispers.

"Hey, no fair!" Karinka whispers loudly. "Didn't I tell you not to hog Kurumi like that!?"

"So?" Saki winks at her. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

The blonde blushes and immediately does the same thing. "I-I'm just going to stay like this for the rest of the night, you hear?"

Kurumi giggles once again. "You two are so silly~!" She plants a kiss on each of their cheeks. "I love both of you, remember? There's no need for competition here."

"That's right," Saki says as she snuggles closer to her girlfriend. "I'm not complaining."

"W-well, sometimes, you always try to hog Kurumi for yourself," Karinka explains. "And that's not being fair to the one who's also in love with her. I know you were in love with her longer than me, Saki, but that doesn't mean you have to keep her to yourself all the time."

"I'm sorry," the short haired brunette says. "It won't happen again."

"You're darn right! It better not!"

 _These two are so cute~!_ Kurumi thinks to herself. She hugs both of them. "I love you, Saki and Karinka."

"We love you, too, Kurumi," Saki replies.

"Yes. Same here," Karinka says as she snuggles closer to her sister.

With that, both the brunette and the blonde lean in to kiss the pinkette's cheeks on both sides. Kurumi blushes and smiles at the two as they fall asleep right away. She strokes their hair gently.

"Good night," she whispers. "Sweet dreams, my beloved sisters."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? I sort of had this taking place before Steel Angel Kurumi Zero, where the three are living in an apartment together with their landlady. So, yeah, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
